My All Is In You
by Wiladah Azaahra
Summary: Zee Menyukai Choi Si Won sejak kecil. Saat Si Won masih berwujud si itik buruk rupa. Namun Si Won tidak pernah mengetahui perasaan Zee. Hubungan mereka pun hanya sebagai sahabat baik selama bertahun-tahun. sampai akhirnya Si Won pergi ke Seoul dan masuk ke sekolah seni. Diapun berhasil menjadi bintang yang bersinar. Sementara di desa Zee masih terus mengharapkan Si Won.


_Dia tidak akan pernah tau bahwa aku mencintainya jauh sebelum dia menjadi tampan. Dia juga tidak akan pernah tau bahwa aku selalu memikirkannya jauh sebelum dia menyenandungkan lagu-lagu itu. Aku juga selalu merindukannya jauh sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku._

"Zee, aku akan pergi." Siwon berkata dengan mata yang berbinar. "Aku diterima di sekolah musik itu." Dia memelukku dengan erat. Pipinya yang penuh jerawat menyentuh pipiku yang mulai memanas.

"Syukurlah." Aku membalas pelukkannya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat aku sukai. Perlahan airmataku mengalir. _Siwon, hal yang paling aku takutkan di dunia ini adalah jika kau pergi dari sisiku. Meninggalkan desa kelahiran kita kemudian melupakannya._ Aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi sampai aku tak bisa merasakan detak jantungku sendiri.

Sore itu dia benar-benar pergi. Aku dan neneknya menemaninya menunggu bis yang akan membawanya ke kota. Siwon tidak memiliki sahabat selain aku dan tidak memiliki keluarga selain neneknya.

Setelah memeluk neneknya, dia mendekatiku.

"Apakah kau percaya jika aku yang jelek ini akan menjadi bintang?"

Aku melihat wajahnya. Penuh jerawat dan minyak. Rambutnya berantakan serta matanya yang sipit.

"Aku percaya. Kau tidak hanya akan menjadi bintang, tapi kau akan bersinar lebih terang dari bintang."

Dia mengelus kepalaku. "Aku membawa rekamannya." Dia menunjukkan beberapa keping kaset padaku. "Natal nanti mungkin aku tidak akan pulang. Tapi kau akan tetap bernyanyi untukku." Dia tersenyum kemudian meninggalkanku.

Bis dengan cat putih itu pun melaju setelah Siwon duduk di salah satu kursinya. Dia melihat kami dari kaca bis. Melambai. Tapi aku tak bisa melambaikan tanganku.

Siwon, apakah kau ingat dulu kau memiliki impian yang ingin kau wujudkan berdua saja denganku? Aku ingin sekali tau impian apa itu?kau bilang akan mengatakannya nanti setelah kita lulus junior high school. Tapi setelah lulus, kau belum juga mau mengatakannya. Sampai kau pergi meninggalkanku. Jadi, kapan kau akan memberitahuku? Atau mungkin itu hanyalah impian belaka?

_"Siwon, kau mau membawaku ke mana?"_

_Siwon tidak menjawab. Dia terus saja melangkah sambil menggandeng tanganku. _

_"Lihat, itu paman Hyun."_

_Dia membawaku ke ladang paman Hyun. Laki-laki yang selalu memberinya kerja paruh waktu usai sekolah. Paman Hyun menyambut kami sambil tersenyum. Dia memberikan aku dan Siwon kotak pupuk agar kami bisa membantunya menebar pupuk._

_"Kau akan membawa Zee ke sana?" tanya paman._

_"Iya."_

_"Ke mana?" aku penasaran._

_"Paman Hyun memiliki tempat rahasia di dekat sini. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana."_

_Aku melihat paman Hyun, paman tersenyum kemudian mengambil kotak pupuk kami. _

_"Jangan membawa siapapun ke tempat rahasia kalian."_

_Siwon mengangguk. Dia kembali menggandengku. Kami meninggalkan ladang paman Hyun menuju jalan setapak dan melewati kali kecil. Aroma pinus menyeruak hidungku. pohon-pohon pinus berjejer rapi membentuk pilar-pilar kokoh disamping kami. Aku dan Siwon melangkah jauh ke dalam. Kemudian kami berhenti di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Siwon melepaskan tanganku._

_"Zee, lihatlah danau itu. Seandainya saat mentari terbit bersambut gerimis, pasti akan lebih indah. Karena akan ada pelangi di sana."_

_Aku melihat Siwon tanpa berkedip, "ini tempat rahasia kita berdua?"_

_"Iya. Ini sekarang menjadi tempat rahasia kita. Dulu ini adalah tempat rahasia paman Hyun dan bibi Hye Mia." Siwon membalas tatapanku._

_Aku menarik tangannya kemudian membawanya berlari di pinggir sungai sambil berteriak. Kau tau Siwon, hal yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah jika kau selalu ada di sampingku._

_"Zee, aku membawamu ke sini karena kau adalah sahabatku. Hanya kau yang mau menjadi sahabatku."_

_Aku kembali melihat wajah itu. Siwon jelek juga tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang bisa dibanggakan darinya kecuali suaranya dalam nyanyian._

_"Aku punya satu impian yang ingin kuwujudkan hanya berdua denganmu."_

_"Impian?"_

_Dia tersenyum, "iya. Nanti setelah kita lulus SMP akan kuberitahun."_

_Itu berarti dua tahun lagi. aku akan menunggu untuk mengetahuinya._

"Yoona bilang kau akan bernyanyi di festival natal tahun ini?"

"Iya, Bu."

"Hei, kalau bicara lihat aku. Kau sedang lihat apa dikalender itu?"

"Aku hanya menghitung sudah berapa lama Siwon pergi dari desa. Hanya dalam waktu enam bulan dia sudah berhasil menjadi bintang bersama teman-temannya di Super Junior. Bu, Siwon memiliki banyak teman di sana. Dia sudah tampan sekarang. Aku tau dia pasti bisa berubah."

Ibu mengelus pundakku. "Kau merindukannya?" Aku mengangguk.

"Kau memang harus bernyanyi di festival. Dia akan mendengarkannya."

"Dia membawa rekaman suaraku saat natal-natal sebelumnya. Ibu, apa dia masih ingat desa?

Ibu memelukku. Kehangatan tubuhnya mencairkan rinduku pada Siwon.

"Iya. Pasti."

_Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Siwon tiga kali, enam kali, sembilan kali namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Namun tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Siwon menjawabku dengan wajah tak bersemangat._

_"Kau tidak ikut festival?" tanyaku. Ini adalah festival pertama di desa setelah 20 tahun yang lalu tidak dilaksanakan. Siwon tentunya harus datang._

_Siwon menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng. Dia membawaku masuk kemudian ke sebuah kamar. Di atas ranjang ada seorang perempuan tua yang tengah menyandar di dinding. Perempuan itu melihatku sambil tersenyum._

_"Nenek? Penyakit nenek kambuh lagi?"_

_"Zee, kemarilah." Aku mendekat. "Ajak Siwon ke festival. Ini kan festival pertama kalian. Orang-orang harus tau kalau suara cucuku itu bagus." Nenek menepuk punggung Siwon._

_Aku melihat Siwon. Dia menggeleng sambil menyipitkan matanya._

_"Aku akan selalu merayakan malam natal bersama keluargaku. Tinggal nenek keluargaku. Dari dulu sampai kapanpun aku akan merayakan natal bersama nenek di rumah."_

_Nenek menangis mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Aku ikut mengeluarkan air mata melihat betapa dekatnya Siwon dan nenek._

_Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan malam natal bersama keluarga Siwon. Dengan hidangan yang aku dan Siwon masak._

_"Tunggu aku akan mengabadikan malam ini." Siwon berlari ke kamarnya kemudian kembali membawa handycam butut milih almarhum ayahnya. Dia meletakkan handycam itu di tempat yang pas untuk dapat merekam kami bertiga._

_"Nah, Zee. Kau harus bernyanyi dulu untuk aku dan Nenek. Nanti aku akan bernyanyi untuk kalian juga."_

_Sejak saat itu aku selalu merayakan natal di rumah Siwon dan bernyanyi untuknya juga untuk nenek. Bahkan sampai nenek meninggal pun aku tetap merayakan natal bersamanya. _

_Kau tidak akan pernah tau bahwa aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau menjadi tampan. Kau juga tidak akan pernah tau bahwa aku selalu memikirkanmu jauh sebelum kau menyenandungkan lagu-lagu itu. Aku juga selalu merindukanmu jauh sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku._

"Zee! Zee!" Yoona memanggilku dari kejauhan. Dia terus mengayuh sepedanya sampai di halaman rumahku. Dia memarkirkan sepedanya sembarangan kemudian langsung menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Yoona?"

"kau tak akan percaya berita ini."

"Berita apa?"

"Apa kau menonton TV?" Aku menggeleng. "Siwon,"

"Siwon?"

"Ya, dia akan pulang. Dia akan kembali."

Aku mematung. Akhirnya setelah lima tahun berlalu, dia akan kembali. Aku memeluk Yoona kemudian meloncat bahagia. Siwon, tentu saja kau harus kembali. Karena kau masih membawa hatiku.

Siwon benar-benar datang. Tapi dia tidak sendiri. Dia membawa seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, Song Hye, penyanyi dan artis perempuan yang tengah naik daun. Bodohnya aku, tentu saja Siwon harus memiliki pasangan dari kalangan bintang juga. Bukan seperti aku yang hanya perempuan desa.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau menemuinya?" Ibu masuk ke kamarku.

"Dia tidak mencariku."

"Dia mencarimu kemarin. Bukankah ada yang inginkau tanyakan?"

"Sudah lama berlalu, Bu. Dia pasti lupa. Lagipula sudah Song Hye di sampingnya."

"Dia akan tampil di festival natal."

"Aku tidak akan ikut festival tahun ini."

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" Ibu menarik selimutku. "Lima tahun sudah kau menunggunya dengan mengumpulkan begitu banyak kerinduan. Sekarang dia ada di sini, di luar sana. Kau harus menemuinya." Ibu menarikku dari tempat tidur dan menyeretku keluar.

"Ibu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. jangan tarik aku seperti ini."

Ibu tidak peduli. Dia terus menarikku sampai di depan rumah Siwon. Setelah ibu mengetuk pintu, Siwon muncul dari balik daun pintu. Matanya langsung menatapku. Jantungku berdebar.

"Bibi? Zee?"

"Siwon, siapa yang datang?" Song hye datang kemudian memeluk lengan Siwon.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" tanyaku. Song Hye mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman ibu kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka. Apa maksudnya itu? dia tinggal serumah dengan perempuan itu dan masih berani mencariku? Aku mengunci diriku di kamar. Menangis bak anak kecil sambil memandang fotoku dan siwon saat kami masih kecil. Aku kangen Siwonku.

_"Tidak ada yang boleh ke sini selain kita."_

_"Mengapa?"_

_"Karena ini tempat rahasia kita berdua, Zee."_

_"Nenek juga?" _

_Siwon mengangguk._

"Aku tidak pernah membawa siapapun ke tempat ini, Siwon. Selama kau pergi aku hanya duduk di sini sendiri." Aku duduk sambil menekuk kakiku di bawah pohon di pinggir danau.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aku beridiri. Di depanku ada Siwon dan Song Hye di sampingnya. Mereka bergandengan.

"Sudah kutebak kau pasti ke sini." kata Siwon.

"Kau mencariku?" aku mendekatinya. "Mau apa? Kau mau apa mencariku?" teriakku. Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Tapi Siwon mengejarku. Dia menarik tanganku, menahan langkahku.

"Lepaskan aku, Siwon!"

"Kau kenapa, Zee?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Setelah lima tahun kau pergi dan akhirnya bisa menjadi bintang kau mau seenaknya? Kau tak ingat perjanjian kita."

"Perjanjian?"

"Iya. Itu tempat rahasia kita. Hanya kita berdua bukan untuk orang lain. Bahkan nenek pun tidak boleh kita bawa ke sana. Tapi,"

"Zee, aku,"

"kau boleh saja tinggal serumah dengan perempuan itu. Tapi kau tidak berhak membawanya ke tempat rahasia kita."

Siwon diam.

"Kau sudah bisa mengurusi dirimu sekarang. Kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku seperti yang dulu. Kau tidak perlu melindungiku. Kau sudah punya banyak teman. Kau bintang yang bersinar lebih terang dari bintang itu sendiri. Kau pantas sekali untuk Song Hye."

Dia masih diam, tidak membalas kata-kataku. Aku meninggalkannya mematung di antara pohon pinus yang baunya menyengat. Semilih angin membawa serta air mataku yang mengalir. Kau telah mengingkari peraturan kita Siwon. Kau benar-benar jahat.

_"Choi Siwon, mengapa kau menangis?"_

_"Mereka memukulku."_

_"Anak-anak yang tadi main bola?" Siwon mengangguk. "Tunggu di sini."_

_Aku pergi mencari anak-anak yang memukul Siwon. Usiaku memang 10 tahun tapi badanku lebih besar daripada anak laki-laki yang ada di desa ini. Aku kembali kehadapan Siwon dengan membawa semua anak-anak yang memukulnya._

_"Ayo minta maaf pada Siwon!"_

_Anak-anak itu menunduk kemudian meminta maaf pada Siwon. Setelah itu mereka lari terbirit-birit karena takut aku pukuli lagi._

_"Siwon, kau laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Kau harus melawan mereka."_

_"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka. Tapi Zee, aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi. Su—suatu hari aku yang akan melindungimu."_

_"Janji ya."_

_"Janji."_

Ibu membuka pintu kamarku. "Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" Ibu tidak menjawab, dia pergi meninggalkanku. "Malam-malam begini siapa yang mencariku?"

Aku kaget melihat tamuku. Song hye duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di ruang tamu. Dia berdiri begitu melihatku.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Kalau maksudmu tentang Siwon, aku rasa sudah tidak perlu ada penjelasan lagi. Lagipula aku dan Siwon,"

"Dia kembali ke tempat ini hanya karena satu alasan," Song Hye memotong kata-akataku. Dia kembali duduk di kursi kayu. Aku ikut duduk di depannya.

"Semua kaset yang dia bawa saat pertama kali ke kota sudah tidak bisa diputar lagi. sedangkan natal akan datang. Siwon tidak mungkin akan melewatkan natal tanpa mendengar kaset itu. Apa kau tau Zee, Siwon ingin bertemu dengan perempuan yang memiliki suara itu."

"Jadi, Siwon menyuruhmu ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Dia tidak menyuruhku ke sini. Bahkan dia tidak tau kalau aku ke sini."

Aku diam. Song Hye pasti bohong. Siwon yang memintanya menemuiku.

"Kau dan dia sudah tinggal serumah, jadi untuk apa,"

"Aku boleh menginap di sini?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menginap di sini kalau kau tidak keberatan. Mungkin kau bersedia berbagi ranjang denganku."

"Lewat sini." Aku beranjak dari kursi dan menunjukkannya kamarku.

Song Hye terpana melihat betapa banyaknya potret Siwon kecil yang ada di kamarku. Dia mengamati foto itu satu persatu sambil bertanya atau tertawa.

"Kau ini benar-benar fans sejati Siwon. Ini foto-foto yang belum di publikasikan. Bahkan Siwon sendiri tidak memilikinya."

"Aku hanya mengumpulkannya sejak kecil. Itu potret-potret kenanganku dan Siwon."

Song Hye melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kau melihatku sambil tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Kau mau aku ceritakan bagaimana Siwon di kota?"

"Aku mau tidur." Aku merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur. "Aku harap kau juga mau tidur." Aku menutup diriku dengan selimut.

Song Hye naik ke atas tempat tidur setelah melepaskan jaket dan sepatunya. Tapi dia tidak tidur. Dia bicara sendiri menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan Siwon di kota. Aku menutup telingaku.

Malam natal aku bersiap-siap untuk tampil di festival. Saat aku sudah berada di belakang panggung, aku mencari Siwon dan Song Hye tapi mereka berdua tidak ada. Mereka pasti merayakan malam natal bersama. Siwon tidak menepati janjinya pada warga desa untuk tampil malam ini demi Song Hye.

"Zee, ini untukmu." Yoona mendekatiku dan memberikanku secarik kertas.

"Kau sudah membawa ibuku ke sini?" Yoona mengangguk. "Kau temani ibuku ya. Oh, ya ini dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tadi ada anak kecil yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya untukmu." Kata Yoona. Dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku membuka surat itu kemudian membacanya.

_"Aku sepertinya memang tak pantas menyanyi difestival malam natal. Aku hanya ingin merayakan natal bersama keluargaku. Hanya itu."_

"Siwon?" Aku meningglkan festival berlari menuju rumah Siwon. Aku tau ini pasti surat dari Siwon.

Aku mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Pintu terbuka dan aku menemukan Siwon di balik pintu. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau tepat waktu. Pestanya belum di mulai." Dia menggenggam tanganku kemudian menuntunku menuju meja makan. Tempat aku, siwon kecil dan nenek makan malam saat natal dulu.

Hanya ada dua kursi di sana. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi itu dan Siwon di depanku. Cahaya lilin menerangi setiap sudut ruang makan kecil rumah Siwon.

"Makanannya datang!" Song Hye muncul dari dapur membawa baki berisi makanan. Dia meletakkannya di depanku dan Siwon. Kemudian dia mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat.

"Song Hye? Kau, a—aku kira malam ini malam kalian. Lagi pula kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk mengingatkan Siwon untuk tampil di festival." Aku agak kaget melihat Song Hye yang belepotan bumbu dan berkeringat. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku berdiri dari kursi dan hendak pergi tapi Song Hye menahanku.

"Tunggu. Malam ini aku pelayan kalian." Song Hye menarik tanganku dan memintaku duduk lagi.

"Tapi kalian,"

"Song Hye itu saudaraku, Zee."

Aku tambah kaget.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau Siwon kembali ke sini ingin bertemu dengan perempuan yang memiliki suara di kaset itu." Song Hye mengedipkan satu matanya padaku. "Aku akan ambil minumannya." Dia pergi dan menghilang di balik dinding dapur.

"Kau bilang tidak punya saudara? Bagaimana mungkin Song Hye itu,"

"Dia sepupuku. Aku juga baru tau setelah kami bertemu di sekolah. Ayahnya adalah adik ayahku. Aku baru tau saat itu kalau ayah menikahi ibu tanpa restu dari kakek sehingga mereka harus kawin lari. Ayah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah." Siwon melihatku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin memberitahukanmu satu hal. Tentang impian itu."

"Ah? Kau masih ingat?"

"Iya. Impian yang ingin aku wujudkan hanya berdua denganmu itu, a—aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Aku syock mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Sendok yang ada di depanku hampir jatuh.

"Menikah?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku ingin melindungimu dan hanya kau yang aku cintai dari dulu. Kata paman Hyun aku hanya boleh membawa orang yang aku cintai ke tempat rahasia itu. aku tidak pernah melupakanmu di kota."

Aku menatapnya. Matanya tidak bohong. Ya, Siwon memang tidak pernah bohong padaku. Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Hangat sekali. Sudah lama sejak pelukan terakhirnya lima tahun yang lalu.

_"Zee, apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang menikah?"_

_"Menikah?"_

_"Iya. Kau ingin menikah dengan siapa?"_

_"Tentu saja dengan orang yang aku cintai. Kalau Kamu, Choi Siwon?"_

_"Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang ingin aku lindungi."_

_"Orang yang ingin kau lindungi? Walaupun dia tidak mencintaimu?"_

_"Aku tidak yakin akan ada orang yang mencintaiku. Yang pasti aku ingin melamarnya di malam natal. Aku akan melamarnya di depanmu, Zee."_

_Aku tertawa._

_"Aku juga akan mengatakan siapa yang aku cintai itu di depanmu kelak."_

_"Janji?" Siwon menyodorkan kelingkingnya padaku._

_"Janji." Aku mengaitkan kelingkingkingku di kelingkingnya. Sambil tertawa lepas kami menikmati indahnya pagi itu. sedikit gerimis dan sinar mentari yang melahirkan pelangi di barat danau._

_End_

_Cerita ini untuk Fauziah Syahrawati_

_Yang menyukai Siwon._


End file.
